A particular challenge in the fields of medicine and, indeed, healthcare generally is public acceptance of electronic healthcare records by the general public. Of specific concern to patients specifically, is the security, origin and accuracy of an individual's records. The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996, aka “HIPPA” was partly developed to improve the secure portability and continuity of health information in an environment of electronic healthcare records, but it cannot assure security. Like many laws, it specifies particular anticipated abuses and provides penalties for infraction after the fact. In an environment of commonplace identity theft and database intrusion, there evolves a need for making clandestine location of healthcare records difficult, while assuring the accuracy of such data with specific association to individuals and the historical development of such data.